Capture the Moment
by musicXinXtheXdark
Summary: Best friends, that basically describes Sasuke & Sakura. But it's senior year and with their friends pushing them together anything can happen. Girlfriends, moving on, dances, heartbreak, and a photography assignment. All they can do is capture the moment.


**First Day**

Breath, in and out. Don't think about the fact that this is your last year, last chance to get everything right. After this your parents will just ship you off to some school without a second thought. Left all alone to fend for yourse- right, I'm not thinking about this.

Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Sakura Haruno. A senior here at Konoha High, home of the Ninjas. Standing at 5'6", lean build, pink hair and vibrant green eyes. Not to shabby, huh? Currently: single. Not that I'm not pretty or anything, or conceited, I've just always been holding out for a certain raven haired best friend of mine. Not this year, though. This year I've decided to get over him. No point in wasting away my last year of high school on someone who will permanently think of me as his best friend. Just his best friend, always his best friend.

This best friend of mine? Yep, you guessed it, Uchiha Sasuke. The one and only. 6'3", dark haired, dark eyes, the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Best soccer player, popular, somewhat guarded, and number one on every girls "Who I'd Let in My Pants" list. Except mine, that is. That's pretty much the whole reason why we became friends in the first place. He didn't mock my oversized forehead and I didn't chase him around like some hormone infested 6 year-old maniac. Pretty good trade off, I thought. So, of course, when I started feeling more than friendship towards him I never acted on it. If he knew that the one girl who didn't drool over him, that he depended on, was falling, dare I say it, in love with him, that would be the end of it. No more late night phone calls, no more secret sharing, no more advice giving. So I pushed all those feeling towards the back of my mind, letting them gather dust like a dormant volcano.

Then we got to high school and BOOM, there went my calm and collected Volcano. Just like Vesuvius. Sasuke being Sasuke, attracted just about every girl like a moth to the light. I mean, it's not like I can blame them. He's the star striker on the soccer team, captain, good grades, that toned ... stay away from that path, Sakura. Remember, we're getting over him this year. Like I was saying before I got all ... distracted. Once we got to high school, Sasuke started dating. A lot. He isn't really known for his serious, long term, relationships. Not that he's a player or anything, he just dates them, gets tired after a month or so, and dumps them. The funny thing is, none of the girls care. They're just honored to have had their, "Sasuke Time," as Naruto and I like to call it. Then they go right back to obsessing over him. It's a vicious and highly predictable circle that I have no intention of joining. Really.

So this puts me where I am currently, stepping out of my silver civic and walking away from the school parking lot towards the looming figure of the front doors. Here goes nothing. I raise my hand and wave at my group of friends. There's Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. The two have been dating off and on since freshman year. They always seem to end up together in the end though, which is what really counts. Ino is drop dead gorgeous, with her blonde hair blue eyes look going for her. Shikamaru always wears his hair in a spiky ponytail. He's more of the silent genius type, but always there for us when we need him. The two of them are leaning against the bike rack in front of the main entrance, adjacent to the flag pole. On their left is Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. These two took just about forever to get together. Neji is Sasuke's second in command on the team, he's the star of our defensive line. Tenten is a kind of subtle beauty. She's not the type of girl to wear make-up, go shopping, and all that kind of stuff. She loves playing sports, wears things she can run around in, and just seems naturally pretty without even trying. The two of them don't openly express how they feel (neither of them big fans of PDA), but they stick together. The last pair is Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto is another blonde hair blue eyed one. His hair spikes up, talks about ramen way to much, but has the biggest heart out of anyone I've ever met. He's not the sharpest crayon in the box, but he is a killer goalie. His girlfriend of eight months, Hinata, is just about his complete opposite. She's super shy, intelligent, beautiful in a delicate kind of way, and ducks at everything that comes flying towards her. The two of them are so cute together. Naruto has his arms wrapped around her and she's resting her head against his shoulder. I walk up to them and put my bag down at my feet. No Sasuke. Must be running late again.

"Hey guys."

"Sup, Sak." Echoes around my circle of friends.

"Long time no CALL, forehead." Ino's voice comes out louder than the others. Breaking the unison reply.

I scratch the back of my head and shuffle my feet. Is she still mad at me about that?

"Haha, you see. My phone hates me and-"

"Save it, good to see you too."

We stay there like that for a while. All of us just talking and catching up. I can't help but think that I have this little reflex of glancing over my shoulder.

"He's picking up his latest fling."

Apparently Ino has noticed my over the shoulder glances.

"Who?" my voice comes out a little shakier than I would have wanted it to. I know exactly who she's talking about, but I'd rather not let them think he's on my mind 24-7. Especially when I'm getting over him.

"You know who, Sakura. He hasn't broken up with this Mieko girl ... yet."

I can't help but notice that the yet seems to be added on for my own benefit. Mieko is 5'9", a body any model would kill to have, light brown hair and hazel eyes. She's the kind of girl all the guys want to date and all the girls wish they looked like. She's funny, smart, pretty much everything I am but in a nicer package.

"That's good, looks like he's finally found the one he can hold onto." I chuckle a little, failing at covering up my disappointment. I don't really want to peel my eyes off the beaten sidewalk. Knowing what I'll find in the eyes of my friends. They all got their dream guy/girl and seem to think that Sasuke and I belong together.

Before anyone can say something, Sasuke's black XK convertible pulled up and into a parking space (did I mention his family's loaded)? I watch him climb out and immediately place a smile on my face. Sasuke's here, time to cheer up. He walks to the passenger side, opens the door, and she steps out. Mieko Tsuki. Looking perfect as always. He bends down to grab her bag, the perfect gentleman he is, closes the door, and places his hand on the small of her back. We've all met her before, on several occasions. She was Sasuke's summer girlfriend, we just never thought she would last till September. Purposely avoiding Ino's sympathetic look, I just walk towards him.

"Hey guys, you've all met my girl, Mieko."

My girl, Mieko. I remember when he called me his girl. That kills me. Like a knife stabbed right through my heart while all I can do is watch. The worst part is, he doesn't even know he's doing it.

I make my smile wider, faker, and shove the words out of my mouth.

"Nice to see you again!"

She just flashes one of her million dollar, heart wrenching, because she's so god damn perfect, smiles.

"You too, Sakuno."

Great, she doesn't even remember my name.

"Actually, it's Sakura."

I correct her.

"OH, sorry! Gosh I'm just so stupid sometimes!"

Sasuke pats her on the shoulder, and just laughs a little. The fact that his girlfriend can't even remember his best friends name not even phasing him for a moment.

"Why don't you go get your stuff and I'll met you at your locker?''

"Sure thing, babe."

The two of their lips meet and I feel like I'm choking on air. I turn around, feeling a little awkward watching. I move towards Ino who seems to be muttering, "slutslutslutslut," under her breath. That's Ino for you, over protective and dramatic. Her oh so perfect self brushes past us and into the school. I really shouldn't feel so much hostility towards my best friend's girlfriend, but I do. And not because I'm in love with him, we probably just have conflicting zodiac signs or something.

Sasuke walks up behind me and places his hands over my eyes.

"Gee, who in the world could this be?" Throwing as much sarcasm as I can in the question.

Sasuke pulls his hands off my eyes and spins me around so I'm facing him. He's wearing a light blue tee, just form fitting enough to show off the outline of his muscles. Focus, girl. BEST FRIEND. That's all. Crap, I think he just said something to me.

"Earth to Sak." Sasuke's hand waving back in forth in front of my eyes.

"Huh, sorry. Spacing off a little, what did you say?"

"I said I haven't seen you in a while. Where were you?"

"Well, you know me. Ever so dedicated to my job over at the movie theater."

Sasuke laughs and I can't help but think how many times I'd kill to hear that sound. Answer, a lot.

Our whole group starts moving inside before the bell rings on us. Waving goodbye and agreeing to meet up for lunch, we all part ways. Sasuke and I are the only ones who have photography for homeroom, so it also means we're the only ones who have to go this way. We talk the whole way, best friend stuff and all that jazz.

"Gotta go pick up Mieko. See you inside, Sak."

Sasuke waves and takes off on a brisk jog towards Mieko's locker. Just like that he's gone again.

I push the door open and step into my first class of senior year. Photography. Sasuke and I agreed to sign up for one stress free class together. After arguing that I was not taking wood shop and he was not taking culinary, we came to a truce on photography. Claiming a seat front and center in the middle of the class, I wait for the bell to ring and watch the other students slowly trickle in. I check our schedule. Our teacher is Yuhi Kurenai. Never heard of her. Sasuke walks through the door and you never would have guessed that he was almost late. Strolling through like he owns the place. Which he practically does, socially, anyway. A chorus of, "Sasuke-kun," and, "Hey, Sasuke." come from the girls and guys in the room. He just nods his head in acknowledgement. Sasuke's the kind of guy that everyone says hi too. He catches my eye and I feel my heart stop, if only for a second. He walks over and plops down, in a graceful way that only he could pull off, in the chair next to me.

Kurenai comes in just as the bell rings, and starts to take attendance.

Class is almost done and all we've managed to do is talk about lenses and focusing. How to center or off center your picture. Stuff like that. I have to periodically nudge Sasuke in the side to keep him from falling asleep. He gives me a, _Why are we here? _Lookand I answer with a, _Because I like all my fingers._ Look. Now I'm focusing on the clock on the wall like there's not tomorrow.

"Before you go class, I'd like to talk to you about your end of the term project. I know it seems a little early, but you really should be working on it through the duration of the class. We will be having a mini-photo gallery at the end of the semester. At this exhibit you will be showing off a collection of photos that you have taken through the course of the class. These photos will need to be given a theme and you will be asked to explain why you choose your subject. So please, start thinking about what you're going to do. It can be anything that's school appropriate."

Several discontented noises could be heard behind me, no doubt the boys.

RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG

Chairs scuff against the floor as everyone gets up and heads towards their next class. Sasuke and I don't have any class but photography together, so we need to part ways for the next leg of our journey.

"What do you think you're going to base your pictures on?"

I look up to met his eyes. "Don't know. Probably something lame like flowers."

"I don't think that's lame."

I chuckle and shove him in the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." I roll my eyes, so use to his comments.

"I don't. Anyway, wanna come over my house later tonight."

"Cool, what time are tryouts over?" Trying to suppress the excitement that shouldn't be boiling up through my veins.

He looks off to the side, trying to remember.

"Five-ish, I think."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"You're the best."

"Tell me something I don't know. Call me when you want me to come over."

"Sure thing, see ya later."

Sasuke takes a left and I continue straight. Always in different directions, it seems. I look down at my schedule, just three more classes until lunch.

______________________________________________________________________

Hey guys, hope you like this new story. There's not much dialogue in this chapter just because Sakura has to introduce everything. I got a writers block on my other story so I'm trying to write it out. Hope you liked it! Review? Yes, no, maybe so? Options one and three please!

musicXinXtheXdark


End file.
